¡Mi Boda!
by Anonima-Traumada
Summary: Mis manos temblaba y sudaba ante el nervisismo causado por el momento. Dedicado a Lucero Gomez


**N**/A- Hola a todos, esta es otra de mis historias raras que espero les guste. Una idea que me vino sin pensar a mi cabezota.

**F**IC dedicado a:**Lucero Gomez****. **_Estoy para dedicártelas, oK no. Espero te guste este pequeño (gran) one-shot sin sentido._

**P**alabras escritas:_ Las necesarias._

**D**isclaimer: **D**emashitaa **P**ower**P**uff **G**irls **Z** y sus personajes **No **me pertenecen. Solo la trama de esta historia rara.

**A**claración-_ One-shot raro, con trama rara y final extremadamente raro._

* * *

><p><strong>!Mi Boda¡<strong>

***...***

***...***

***...***

***..***

***.***

Mis manos temblaban y sudaban ante los nervios causados por el momento.

Definitivamente este era el mejor día de mi vida, pero quien no sentiría nervios en su primera ves... y con -seguramente- tantas personas esperando a mi llegada.

Mi padre tenia su brazo entrelazado con el mio... mientras ponía su mejor sonrisa. Y es que debía suponer que, su pequeña niña ya había crecido... y la llevaba al altar de su boda, para comprometerse con su novio/prometido.

Siempre pensé como seria este momento de mi vida... y ahora en lo único que puedo pensar es en que me voy a casar, y que un montón de personas va a presenciarlo.

Mi vestido blanco, con bordados en celeste, caía libremente de mi cintura para abajo. Y era tan largo que la hija de mi hermana Bellota de cinco años Briana... tenia que sostenerlo para que yo no tropezara... o se enganchara en alguna cosa por ahí.

Mis nervios iban aumentando con cada metro que caminaba y me acercaba a mi _destino final..._

Sentí la vibración de la orquesta (o como se les llame) que tocaba una suave melodía... y que cambiaría ha esa melodía de "tan... tan... tatan" o algo así, cuando allá llegado al altar.

Mis cabellos rubios estaban atados en un moño... y algunos caían rulosos por todas partes de mi cabeza, excepto mi frente. Mi maquillaje era poco, tenia los ojos delineados... y mis labios pintado con un labial color rosa crema, y nada más. Además no es que necesitara maquillaje... no soy tanto de esas cosas...

Mire para atrás... mi sobrina Briana estaba tarareando una canción entre susurros.. mientras conservaba sus mejillas sonrojadas, seguramente también estaba nerviosa como yo. Sus claros ojos verde miraban nerviosamente sus mano sosteniendo el vestido... sus largos cabellos negros estaban atados en una cola de caballo, mientras su largo flequillo estaba a los costados de su frente. Su pelo largo y sedoso fue una de las pocas cosas que mi sobrina saco de Bombón... además de algunas partes de su carácter. Iba vestida con un vestido hasta más abajo de las rodillas... de color verde oscuro, con algunos bordados en negro y blanco, perfecto para ella. Ella era idéntica a su madre Bellota. Al menso en los físico.

Levante mi vista, ya faltaban unos pocos metros para llegar a la puerta que conduce al altar... donde mi otra sobrina Brenda de seis años, quien es la hija mayor de Bombón, sostenía un cesto con pétalos de rosas... para esparcir en el camino a mi prometido. Brenda tenia su cabello pelirrojo corto, a la estatura de los hombros, sus ojos grandes y de un rosa oscuro, algo parecido a una combinación de rosa y rojo. A ella le gustaba tener el pelo corto, algo que seguro saco de Bellota, además le gustaban algunos deportes y era muy inteligente como sus padres. Su carita mostraba a una chica muy linda he inocente, algo que saco de mí, seguramente. Llevaba un vestido rosado con estampados de corazón y algunos bordados de color blanco. Era muy raro pero al parecer cada hijo de mis hermanas tenia el carácter o pequeños físicos de cada una de nosotras.

Trague saliva. La idea de salir corriendo, se me paso por un momento por mi mente. Algo que no aria. Se que estaba nerviosa por el momento, pero no significaba dejar solo en el altar a mi prometido, lo amo demasiado. Y también no seria capas de arruinar todo lo que preparamos, juntos.

Al fin llegamos al frente de la puerta, mi _destino final_. Mi sobrina Brenda me sonrió, una sonrisa nerviosa que saco de mí.

Vi a mi padre abrir la puerta... despacio.

Por un momento me quede en shock,. Todo era hermoso y lleno de gente y familiares. Sentí a la orquesta tocar la melodía de "tan tan tatan" y a Brenda esparciendo los pétalos de rosas nerviosamente, por el piso. Desvié mi vista para encontrar a mi-prometido-casi-esposo Boomer, con un sonrisa reluciente, junto a él, estaban los esposos de mis hermanas que eran sus hermanos, Butch y Brick, con unas sonrisas relucientes, pero que no superaban a la de_** Mi **_Boomy. Ellos traían unos trajes negros con corbatas de sus colores respectivamente (Butch verde, Brick roja). Boomer traía un traje negro elegante con su clásica corbata azul. Al frente de ellos estaban mis hermanas, la dos con vestidos hasta más abajo de las rodillas con algunos bordados en negro de sus respectivos colores (Bombón rosa, Bellota verde).

Mi padre apretó un poco más su agarre a mi brazo. No pude evitar sonreír. Este era mi día. Hoy seria yo la que me casara. Tal ves un poco tarde. Pero de todas formas me casaría ¿no?.

Nos dirigimos a paso medio, hacia donde se encontraba el sacerdote con su túnica blanca y una camisa negra con corbata negra debajo de esté. Él estaba sosteniendo un libro en sus manos. El que seguro leería cuando llegara adonde él y Boomer.

Todos estaban parados ante mi presencia. Genial. Aunque esto me ponía aun más nerviosa. Cuando por fin llegamos a donde Boomer, él estaba con su mano en mi dirección, lista para ser agarrada por la mía.

-Hasta aquí llego yo,-dijo mi padre, y soltó mi mano, para luego dirigir una miradita a Boomer.- Va a se mejor que la cuides Boomer... te estaré vigilando.-luego de esto se dirigió a sentarse en la primera fila, donde estaban sentados; El Alcalde, la señorita Bello, la señorita Keans y Robín con el hijo de Bombón, Brian de dos años en brazos. Todos sonrientes.

Agarre la mano de Boomer y junto a él nos dirigimos adelante, donde estaba el viejo sacerdote. Boomer me dirigió una miradita y me sonrío. Hay es tan lindo... lindo, lindo, lindo. Creo que estoy súper enamorada. A quien engaño. Estoy recontra enamorada.

El sacerdote empezó a hablar, yo siempre sonreía, y podía decir lo mismo de Boomer. Luego de decir los clásicos votos, y "Acepto" y ponernos los anillos que nos trajo Briana. NOS BESAMOS ENFRENTE DE TODOS, ¿qué no lo ven?. Al principio estaba nerviosa, claro esta. Es solo un beso, pero es un beso enfrente de TODA Saltadilla. Ahora se por que Bellota intento escapar de su boda cuando llego la parte del beso, que mala suerte para ella de haber tropezado con su vestido -cuando salio corriendo- lo que ocasiono que los guardias que la estaban persiguiendo, la atraparan y soltara un par de maldiciones al vestido. Pobre. Y también por que Bombón empezó a decir cosas sin sentido en esa parte. COMANCE ESTA HERMANAS. Al menos no intente nada para evitarlo.

Luego de que TODA Saltadilla nos felicitara y celebrara nuestro casamiento. Me posicione de forma de quedar a espaldas de TODAS las mujeres de saltadilla, para luego tirar el ramo, que callo y lo agarro valga saber quien.

Luego de eso, nos dirigimos a otra sala, yo aun con mi vestido de bodas. Que me complicaba un poco el paso

La sala de al lado, consistía en mesas formando una O, y en el medio un gran espacio para bailar.

Luego de que el D.J nos pusiera alguna música, Boomer me agarro la mano y sin esperar respuesta me llevo a bailar. Nos pusimos a bailar cosas sin ritmo y con ritmo. Fue verdaderamente raro. Pero a quien le importa eso. Es Mi boda ¿no?.

Al menos ya me case, con el hombre que amo, y con el que quiero tener mis hijos, Claro esta. Aunque me hubiera gustado que hubiera salido más inteligente. Sin ofender. Y que nos hubiéramos casado a los 25 años y no a los 27. Pero a quien le importa.

Por lo menos ya pase una de las etapas más difíciles de mi vida ¿no?... luego esta el embarazo y tener a ese hijo/a... eso si va a doler. Si mis dos hermanas sufrieron como el demonio y eso que tienen súperpoderes. Es seguro que yo también sufriré así ¿no?. O.K creo que me fui de la liña. El punto es que ahora es donde comienza verdaderamente mi vida, ya que la estoy compartiendo con Boomer o más sencillamente "El hombre que amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida" ese es Boomer.

Y ya comenzó todo.

"**FIN"**

**!Hey¡ Hola a todos.**

**Este fue otro one-shot de los mios. Osea raro y sin sentido.**

**Espero les aya gustado. Y a ti también Lucero. Espero lo ayas disfrutado. Sin más que escribir...**

**...Nos leemos Pronto, Hasta la Próxima. **

**!Reviews¡**


End file.
